horror_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Chase
Emma Chase is a main character in Horror House. She is the older sister of Owen Chase and younger sister of Bradley Chase/Victor. She and Owen invite people to the party that goes wrong. Appearances Horror House (Book 1) Chapter 1: The Invitation Emma and her brother invite their friends for their birthday party. Emma's boyfriend is revealed as Connor Morello. Chapter 2: Party Time! Chapter 2, entitled Party Time! begins with Emma and her little brother Owen setting up for their party. It is revealed that their family is deceased; their father died in the army, their mother died in a plane crash, and their older brother, Bradley, committed suicide. The guests arrive, along with some unwanted guests (Isabelle Neptune and Dan Baderhause) who Emma is terrified of. Chapter 3: So Much For Good Luck When the group finds themselves at the creepy mansion in the woods, Emma does not want to go inside, but is convinced by Owen to go in. Emma is the one to point everyone's attention toward the glowing book. Chapter 4: Challenges, Challenges Emma goes into a room with her boyfriend, Connor. The room is a dimly lit bedroom. They search for the piece of the talisman but realize the room is getting darker and darker. Just as it gets pitch black, they realize that neither of them have checked under the bed. They feel it under the bed and the door pops open, freeing them. They go out into the hallway. Upon learning that Benjamin has died, Emma is both terrified and sad. Chapter 5: Thea Emma is a part of the group that assembles the talisman. She is scared when Owen is picked for the challenge. Chapter 7: Hello Bradley As Owen thinks he's dying, he says goodbye to Emma in his mind. She is happy to see he has survived, but upset when they come to the conclusion that he is cursed. Chapter 9: The Electrocution Box Emma and Carolyn sit patiently waiting for Connor and/or Dan to get back, and they are both devastated when Connor does not return from his challenge. She is very surprised when Landon, Violet, Isabelle, and Eli disappear. Chapter 10: Trampled Talismans Emma rises as leader, scolding Isabelle for being rude. Owen stands up for her when Isabelle is rude back. Chapter 11: Curses and Cures When the group can't find Thea, they want to search for her, but Emma denies them, telling them that they don't know what could be hiding in the mansion. Emma agrees with Dan that they should stop fighting. When Eli and Nicole start bickering, she tells them not to make enemies and that if they want to get through this, they need to stick together. During the fight, Emma defends herself by saying that she didn't know what would happen at the party (Melody was blaming her and Emma for inviting everyone.) She complains that she didn't invite Isabelle and Dan, but they came anyway. Emma goes into the library with Alejandro, Nicole, and Dan, where they solve a puzzle to get foxchase. Once the cure is assembled and it doesn't work, Emma is devastated that Owen is dead. Chapter 12: Memories Emma is remembered by Bradley as his younger sister. Meanwhile, she tells Owen that there's no way that the vampire boy is Bradley. She is happy when they realize that it really is him. Chapter 13: Insanity Awaits Emma was not captured by the vampires. Chapter 14: Red as Blood Emma helps the others find the gem. When they meet the vampires and they tell them that two must partake in the Vampire's Game to avoid everyone being killed, Emma volunteers herself. She is furious when she figures out she and Carolyn have been tricked, then guilty when Winona sacrifices herself. Chapter 15: What Might Have Been Emma is picked to go into the challenge with Dan, where they are forced to play a game of Truth or Truth Russian Roulette. She answers some questions, but fires twice. She realizes that if she decides not to answer another question and fire at her head, she will die. Dan pulls a question out and asks her, "Who do you think is the weakest member on the team?" Emma is unable to answer, she and Dan both knowing the answer. She fires the gun at her head and dies. Owen is devastates upon learning his sister is dead. Chapter 17: Ready or Not When Owen is possessed, Nicole says, "Do it for Emma." Chapter 19: Secrets Never Meant to Tell Part of the reason why Owen kills himself is because Emma died. Horror House: Mall Mayhem (Book 2) Prologue: Channel 27 Emma is mentioned as one of the deceased teens from the mystery massacre of the Chase party. Chapter 21: Until Death Do Us Part Emma returns as one of Inferno's minions. Quotes "I love you, Connor." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 4: Challenges, Challenges (To Connor as they think they are trapped in the room forever) "I don't think we should go wandering through this place looking for her. We've seen what kind of things are hiding here. And I don't know about you, but I don't exactly want to run into more of those things." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 11: Curses and Cures (Warning the group about searching for Thea) "Let's not go making enemies. If we want to get through this, we'll have to get through this together." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 11: Curses and Cures (To Nicole and Eli)